wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Scoops
'Todd "Scoops" Ming '''is a supporting character on the series [[WordGirl (Series)|''WordGirl]] voiced by Ryan Raddatz. He is a 10-year-old boy who works as a news reporter for the school newspaper ''The Daily Rag''. He is one of Becky's best friends and is also her love interest, but is very blind-sighted to her affections. His dream is to work for The Big City Times, and he was able to cover a story on Granny May in the episode "Bonkers for Bingo" after being hired by the paper's director, Woodword Bernstein. However, he still has a long way to go in order to be the famous ace reporter he wants to be. Even Becky agrees (sometimes, and rather reluctantly) that his articles can be rather dull. According to the official WordGirl website: Scoops is a reporter on The Daily Rag, Woodview Elementary's school newspaper. Scoops desparately wants to be an ace reporter. He's a go-getter who knows there are a thousand stories in the big city and he wants to be the first to report them, especially uncovering WordGirl's identity. Becky has a secret crush on Scoops and is somehow always able to get him an inside story on WordGirl. '' He is desperate to figure out WordGirl's secret identity and is constantly on the scene for any evidence. At one point, Todd claimed WordGirl is much older than she looks by "reporter's instinct," and also that he had ruled out everyone he knew as being WordGirl. However, in the episode "Vocab Bee", he began to deduce from an abundance of obvious clues that Becky was WordGirl. Becky managed to throw him off by purposefully defining a simple word (perfect) incorrectly at the Vocab Bee. The oblivious Todd has a high opinion of himself and does not hesitate to take credit for anything he might possibly have had to do with, such as the time he retold the story of ''Romeo and Juliet during the episode Becky and the Bard". During said episode, it was also revealed he doesn't know how to take stage direction correctly, as he read all his lines in addition to the direction. Because of this, he managed to be casted as the Orchard Wall. When Scoops plays as the Orchard Wall, he was seen without his hat on. It is also seen that he shares a special friendship for Violet Heaslip as seen in Cherish is the Word. In that episode he asks Violet to be his Valentine which she accepted. In The Rise of Miss Power they were also seen eating ice cream and holding hands. He went undercover as a pirate in the episode "Captain Tangent Returns" in order to write a story for The Daily Rag, It has been revealed that he secretly collects unicorns, much to WordGirl's delight. In the episode Granny's Pet Plan it is revealed that Scoops owns a pet pig who wears a similar hat. In the new episode, Invasion of The Bunny Lovers, Scoops will discover Wordgirl's secret identity and will have to choose between revealing her or helping her to save the city. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mere Mortals Category:Civlians Category:Kids